


Adorable

by Tenti



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenti/pseuds/Tenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knows -and really can't get how the others can't see it, too-, that Isabelle is the most adorable person he has ever known. And that he's stupidly in love with her, in the way you can only fall for someone as adorable as her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

The list of ways in which Isabelle Lightwood can kill you is incredible long for a girl of her age. And it's not just only the weapons she dominates, but she also has a slightly worrying creativity at the moment of finish some demon or a rebel downworlder. 

Isabelle is lethal, sexy, cold and dangerous. The kind of person you don't want to meet after doing something out of law. Or even after doing something she doesn't approve, because she's capable of making you suffer without getting in problems. Isabelle had born with that cold spirit, and if you get near her, you'll get hurt. Physically and sentimentally, she was nothing but dangerous.

At least, that's what people call her.

How they never call her -and Simon can't even believe it-, it's adorable. Because Izzy is, in fact, adorable.

Yes, okay, the violent practices she controls beat a big part of which some adult nephilims get to even try, but not everything was murdering and looking good in the meantime. Maybe he could say that the reason of why most Shadowhunters had choose to see Isabelle as a destroying element was in great part because they had never talk with the girl, but that would be a lie.

Isabelle did look like a destroying element if you only kept a chat with her.

You had to look deeper -and he means really observe-, to see in which ways, Izzy was adorable.

Like in the way she brushed her hair, singing any song that crossed her mind. Or how she looked funny in the mornings, using one of his t-shirts too big for her body. Simon just can't understand how they call her lethal, when she always prefers to offer the criminals a chance to go to prison instead of ending their lives. And, yeah, he definitely gets the sexy part, but when the winter comes, and Isabelle uses a big coat that it's not huge enough to save her hair from the snowflakes that gather around and make her cheeks turn pink, she's the cutest girl he has ever seen in his whole life. He doesn't understand either when the nephilims call Izzy cold-hearted, dangerous and malicious. Maybe it is because they have never seen her spend the whole night taking care of some kittens, saving them from the rain and instead keeping them warm and comfortable in the bed she has quickly prepare. 

They don't know the real Izzy, the one only her family and intimate friends know, if they're lucky. The Isabelle who, for the first time in her life, has let someone like Simon see who she actually is. The kind of girl who worries about her eyes not being as pretty as her brother's and the one who wakes him up in the morning with a sleepy smile and messy hair.

Simon knows -and really can't get how the others can't see it, too-, that Isabelle is the most adorable person he has ever known. And that he's stupidly in love with her, in the way you can only fall for someone as adorable as her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in English, so it may have some problems, I apologize. Anyway, I would like you to tell me how my English was, and sure, you can say it was awful, but if you tell what the problem was, you would be nicest person on earth and have my love forever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
